1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system which includes a printer device and a host device connected to each other via two-way communication path, and relates to the printer device which is used in such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technological art of printing, schemes for reprinting print data are available for the purpose of making reuse of print data. There is a need for such schemes when original printing fails because of unsatisfactory printing quality, jamming, malfunction, etc., or when reprinting is desired in order to correct unsatisfactory printing quality or in order to print more copies. To this end, various schemes have been presented, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 6-55783, Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 9-114616, and Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 9-269879.
These reprinting schemes make reuse of print data by storing printed print data in a printer or in a print server.
In such a configuration, all that is provided for the purpose of making reuse of original print data or reuse of print data with minor corrections is a crude data storage function to store printed print data in a printer or in a print server. With such a crude data storage function, it is difficult to make reuse of print data for purposes other than simple reprinting. When printed print data need to be collected to build a database, for example, the database need to be built in the printer or in the print server, which poses various restrictions. Further, such a database would be devoid of keywords necessary for appropriate data search. The only measure to create these keywords at the time of database construction would be to extract keywords from the print data. But the keywords extracted in such a manner would be too primitive to help to conduct an appropriate data search.
Accordingly, there is a need for a print system and a printer device which can help to make easy reuse of printed print data and can make it easier to build a database.